


Mumbling in German

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Victor had a request for Lupin, but Cardia will not let him get away with that so easily.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 9





	Mumbling in German

"So, you'll ask her for me, then?" Victor asked Lupin, the pale green eyes glistening with hope behind the thick glasses.

"I don't know why you can't just do it yourself, man. I mean, the worst she can do is say no." Lupin pointed out with a non-committed shrug.

The chemist flushed, as his stomach began knotting and he opened his mouth to utter some sort of response that would save some sort of his dignity.

"That being said…" Lupin reiterates, trying to keep Victor from imploding on himself over nerves. "I guess I can make you a solid this time. Yeah, I'll ask her for you."

At this time, it was a bit of an open secret that their in-house experimental scientist had his sights on Cardia Beckford for a while. Lupin understands that, he can see where it comes from. Their whole friend group was interested in the girl at one time or another, but Victor…

Well, the pickpocket wonders if it is too demeaning to compare him to a baby chick, stumbling through the relationship side of things like a bird coming out of its egg. Everything seemed like an unsurmountable challenge, and it actually is quite hard when you regularly devolve into unintelligible mumbling in a grotesque Alemannic German every time you feel ill at ease.

Alas, contrary to him and the rest, the chemist never managed to mature his feelings for the girl, and, honestly, it was getting a little ridiculous at this point. If Cardia was not so out of touch sometimes, she would have probably noticed the train-sized collegiate crush he had for her.

Victor sighed in relief. "Thanks Lupin! I owe you!"

The brunet chuckles with a flaunt of his hands. “Fear not, young man. Arsène Lupin, the great gentleman thief, will provide you with the answer!”

* * *

This exchange had been over three days ago, and Victor was starting to become restless with his friend’s silence.

 _She probably said no and Lupin is trying to find a way to tell me gently._ The chemist weighed. _I wonder if it’s too late to return to Zurich or if I ought to consider something further away. New York? Cape Town? Hong Kong?_

To be fair, Lupin had said that he _would_ provide him with an answer, he neglected to mention _when_ he would do so.

Trying to get his mind off of things, Victor is reading some unremarkable book on medicine at the library, hoping to be left alone until he is certain of his dark, dark fate.

_Yeah, Hong Kong is mighty good._

Suddenly, his relative peace and silence are disturbed when the intricate French doors to the room open and onward comes the reason for his dismay.

"Hi, Victor!" Cardia said as she slid into a well-stuffed, tasteful armchair next to the young chemist, near to a side table and a kerosene lamp. "How have you been?"

"I am as I’ve always been.” He tries to respond on an even, calm voice he used with his odd patients. “I'm just studying, Saint-Germain brought some new journals from Paris this week. How are you?"

"Nothing new happening on your life at all?" Cardia questioned with an amused smile, as if faced by a comedic number.

"Err… no…" Victor said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Cardia persisted.

Victor started to blush and squirm under Cardia's intense gaze. _She knows_ , he jumped to conclusions on his mind. _She knows and she is going to toy with me before she turns me down, she is going to toy with me for a laugh._

The young man started to devolve into panic. He stared back at her smiling face as his mind continued to race. _Maybe she does not know. I am just overreacting. I just need to calm down._

"No. Nothing new." Victor said, trying to stop his blush.

"Hmm…” The brunette tutted. “Nothing you, uh, wanted to ask me?"

 _Scheisse!_ Victor thought as his stomach flipped over. Several seconds, which felt like hours to him, passed in a blind panic before he calmed enough to realize that Cardia would never tease him like this if she were only going to turn him down, to try to compose an intelligible answer to her question.

Victor's face turned as red as the Saint George Cross as he fought to find to his tongue.

"Well, err… Yes…" he started. "I… Ich… Ich wollte nur… Ich nehme an… Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…"

Cardia smiled encouragingly at him, even if she did not understand half of what he was saying, and he went on in a rush.

"I was wondering if you would not like to go out with me!" He finished almost shouting and looked down at his journals, hoping she would not burst out laugh at him. “Oder so…”

God, Victor wanted for the ground to open and swallow him whole. Not only he just _had_ to open up his big, fat mouth, but the words to come out had to be in _German_ , a language he is quite confident she did not speak. A heavily-accented Swiss German, at that.

In the depths of his mind, he knows he defaults to his mother language whenever he gets nervous, as it was hard to maintain the English accent while he was so deep into his catastrophic thoughts and fears, and therefore it was comprehensible, even acceptable. However, such a behaviour did not put his mind at ease, as it certainly did not help him put his best foot forward, not when it makes him sound like a cheese-smelling peasant.

Cardia debated asking him to repeat himself a little slower or with an indoor voice, but she did not suppose the man would be able to stand anymore teasing. It was best to take him out of his misery.

"I’d love to." She replied with a grin. “How about we go to the British Museum on Saturday?”

Victor smiled with relief could only think of one thing to say. "Ja."


End file.
